The Recovery
by MissAuroraMarie
Summary: Holly and Artemis have been through so much together, but this may be their biggest adventure yet. Join Artemis as he goes through his recovery and Holly, who thinks she has no choice but to sit on the sidelines and watch her friend slowly drift away.


**A/N: I know I haven't updated my stories in a while (except Epidemic), but it's only because I know that if I start writing a chapter, I'll stop and start writing another idea for a story. So, I must write this out before I forget. Technically this is about Artemis and the Atlantis Complex. Yes, I do obsess over it. I have been for the past few months; you would think I have the Atlantis Complex. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please don't yell at me for not updating any of my other stories. I'm not a very organized writer, but I promise, this will get finished, and then I will finish everything else. Count on it. And please send me a private message if I forget to update within the 2 week period. I would highly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going keep this simple and sweet. I do not own Artemis Fowl. Eion Colfer does. **

_Chapter One_

Artemis Fowl II is a highly intelligent teenager, as we all know. He can figure out extreme algebraic problems and possibly even find a way to halt Global Warming. He discovered an entirely new race, saved his father from the Russian Mafia, using his intelligent mind, and the help of the People, and defeated the evil, possibly demented pixie Opal Koboi. So when we find our beloved genius stuck in a mental ward with a fairy brain disease, we are not shocked. Sooner or later, his guilt was bound taken over him and his drabbles in fairy magic had gave him the disease in the first place. Technically, it is his fault.

But no one is going to tell him that, for obvious reasons.

Holly Short, on the other hand, is completely sane and wants to help her friend through this all; she is willing to do anything. She and Artemis had grown close after their many adventures and she had begun to trust him, and to see him as her best friend. She had forgiven him for everything and even though he had done many things to her, kidnapped her, almost killed her and lied to her multiple times; she was willing to do commit murder to save him.

At the moment, Holly was walking down the long, white corridor. Artemis's room was the very last one, room 445. had placed him in that room for a specific purpose; to see if he could get over his stupid, as he called it, OCD. Artemis did not enjoy his room number at all and had even tried once to rip off the number plate. Argon had to sedate him before he could even figure out what he trying to do. All in all, Artemis Fowl mental state is more or less improving.

Holly opened the scratched white door to find Artemis awake and on his laptop, as usually. Holly had no idea what he could be doing on that thing all day. Definitely not playing online computer games like all the other mental patients might be. Holly brushed the topic aside and finally spoke, bringing the teen to her attention.

"Hey there, Mud Boy. How are you today?" Holly asked, sitting down in the cushioned chair next to the teens bed.

He sighed. "Good, I guess."

Holly took his hand in hers. "What's wrong? Is Orion bothering you?"

"Orion is always bothering me. It's just that I may have the biggest headache in the world because I cannot seem to banish the thought of my room horrible number. Dr. Argon will still not allow let me change rooms. I am rather frustrated and very annoyed with him, Holly."

Holly winced. He was talking in fives again. He was doing wonderful with not talking in fives for past three weeks and then this happens. Every time he talks about his room number, his OCD takes over. She was going to have to fix this problem.

"Artemis," Holly instructed. "Stop talking in fives and maybe I'll have a talk with Argon about your room number."

"I will try my best, I… promise you." He stuttered. Great, eight words. Progress was being made. Even though Artemis was probably going to have to go through Hell and back, it would be worth it in the end; he would be cured.

"Good. I know this is going to be hard for you, but you just have to keep trying!" Holly exclaimed encouragingly. Artemis nodded and then the room was silent. Artemis sat there typing while Holly watched him. After a few moments, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello again, Artemis. It's time for your electroshock therapy." Argon said enthusiastically. Artemis frowned; this was not the greatest thing in the world.

"Okay then. I'll come back later on tonight when I'm done with my paperwork; if that's even possible with the amount I have left. Anyway, see you later." Holly waved once and Artemis waved back. She walked out into the corridor and shut the door behind her. Even though Artemis would be knocked out the second the electricity hit his body, the pain would be present for a second and even after he woke up; and the worst part, the part Holly didn't and probably would never know about was that the more he got the therapy the worst the burns were. The cords would get heated up by the electricity and would leave small burns on the teen's fair skin. They were visible until he put on a long sleeve shirt. To Holly, Artemis was in no pain at all, and Orion couldn't even feel the pain of the pain of burns even if he wanted too.

Holly walked down the corridor, to the break room where Butler and Juliet were waiting.

"How's he doing?" Butler asked. Artemis hadn't and couldn't tell Butler if he was in pain or not because of his 'trust issues'. But for some reason he seemed perfectly fine confessing to Holly, except about the really bad stuff.

"Great. He brought up the topic of his room number again. That's the only time he seems to talk in fives as well. But I was able to stop that." Holly replied with a grin.

"What did you do?" Butler questioned.

"I told him that I would talk to Argon about switching his room. I'll have to do something about that later tonight. But besides his OCD, he's doing great."

"Wonderful. Now that only thing we have to worry about now is the knight in shining armor. You're lucky you don't have to deal with him anymore. We should take turns, you know?" Juliet complained, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Nope, I'm fine with the schedule we have now." Holly smiled. "I have to go before I get another yelling session from Kelp. No time to argue Juliet. I got to go, BYE!" Holly giggled as she jogged down the hall and out the front door. _Now, _Holly thought. _Time to enter the Abyss of Paperwork. _

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I will have another one posted tomorrow, or later on this week. Anyway, leave me a review; remember I love constructive criticism. SEE YA'LL LATER! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
